une nuit à New York
by Louise Malone
Summary: réponse au concours d'Allocop: Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit .
1. une nuit à New York

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: une nuit à New York**

**Auteur(s):Louise Malone**

**Bêta:/**

**_Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visiter cette page :  
http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/_**

**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Cet OS est pour répondre au concours d'Allocop: Edward et Bella:une rencontre ,une nuit! Pour plus de détails allez sur leur profil (dans mes auteurs favoris!)**

**excellente idée les filles!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Edward PDV tout du long!

New York.

The Big Apple !

Le point culminant de mon périple de l'été!

J'ai eu 21 ans le 20 juin, et mes parents m'ont donné une somme d'argent assez conséquente pour voyager pendant ces deux mois d'été, ils savaient que c'est mon rêve depuis des années.

J'en ai profité, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

J'ai commencé par la Californie, j'avais envie de soleil, venant de Seattle…

J'y ai passé 10 jours mémorables, entre Los Angeles et San Francisco, et surtout entre fête et plage !

Puis je suis allé dans les états du Sud, j'avais très envie de voir l'Alabama, j'ai fait un tour par la Floride, avant de remonter en train jusque dans l'Illinois, pour visiter Chicago.

Pour visiter New York j'ai réservé deux semaines entières.

Et j'ai vu juste ! J'adore totalement cette ville, j'y ai rencontré des gens formidables, des new Yorkais, mais aussi des touristes, des étrangers...

Je repars demain, je dois prendre l'avion à 14h00 pour rentrer chez moi, et j'ai déjà le blues.

J'ai très envie de sortir, d'aller boire un coup dans un bar branché, histoire d'oublier que demain je quitte cette ville féerique.

Je retourne à la fac dans quelques jours, je suis en biologie, je veux devenir généticien en agroalimentaire.

Une fois la fac terminée, je viendrais bien vivre ici…

J'enfile mon jean et un tee shirt noir, et je furète dans le quartier de Tribeca, ou se trouve mon hôtel.

Je rentre finalement dans un bar devant lequel j'étais passé hier soir.

Je m'assied et commande une bière.

Je regarde autour de moi, déjà en proie à la nostalgie.

Un peu plus loin, installée à une table il y a une brunette que je trouve drôlement mignonne.

Elle est en grande discussion avec une autre jeune fille, puis celle-ci quitte la table et s'en va après avoir serré la brunette dans ses bras.

Je regarde la petite brune. Elle est vraiment jolie, des yeux magnifiques, un regard intense, de très jolies formes. Pas très grande mais élancée, des cheveux splendides .Elle porte un jean et un tee shirt gris avec des inscriptions rouges, qui met sa poitrine en valeur... Complètement à mon gout...

Je finirais bien mon séjour avec elle dans mon lit…

Je me lève et passe devant sa table pour aller commander une autre bière.

Bon sang, elle sent bon en plus! Elle sent la fraise, et une odeur de fleur également !

Rien que son odeur me rend à moitié dur...

Je prend mon verre et tente le tout pour le tout : je m'assied à sa table.

Elle est en train d'écrire, et lève le nez, surprise.

Je lui souris.

Elle est étonnée, sur ses gardes.

Elle est jeune, très jeune, on dirait une gamine.

Son verre est presque vide, visiblement elle a bu du jus d'orange.

Je lui souris :

« un autre jus d'orange ? »

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ouah ! Encore plus sexy comme ça !

Je vais essayer de ne pas lui sauter dessus, elle a tout du lapin effrayé...

Je lui souris autant que je peux, et je la dévore du regard.

Elle me fait penser à du chocolat, j'ai autant envie d'elle que d'une barre de chocolat au lait.

Elle me sourit aussi, timidement:

"euh, oui je veux bien un autre jus de fruit, du pamplemousse, pour changer..."

Je vais lui chercher son verre au bar, quand je me rassied elle referme son cahier.

"tu écris quoi?"

Elle sourit, avec un air un peu nostalgique:

"mon séjour ici. Je suis à New York depuis 10 jours. Je repars demain après-midi..."

"moi aussi je repars demain, et à moi aussi ça fait bizarre. Je rentre chez moi, à Seattle, et toi?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"au fait, moi c'est Edward, Edward Cullen, j'ai 21 ans et je vais entrer en 4° année de biologie"

"Bella. Isabella Swan en version longue. J'aurai 19 ans en septembre et je vais commencer ma deuxième année d'histoire de l'art."

"et tu préfères les jus de fruits à la bière!"

"en fait, je ne bois jamais d'alcool!"

"tu es venue pour le MET?" _(Metropolitan Museum of Art)_

Elle rit, plus décontractée.

"bien sur, mais pas que pour ça..."

"tu es chez des amis, ou à l'hôtel?"

"YMCA..." _(auberge de jeunesse)_

Pas riche...

"tu es venue seule?"

"non, avec mon amie Angela, mais elle est partie ce soir en train , elle passe chez sa tante dans le New Jersey avant de rentrer . Et toi?"

"moi je suis venu seul, et j'ai rencontré des gens sympas tout au long de mon voyage, je n'ai pas fait que NY..."

Je lui raconte mon voyage, et elle regarde mes photos sur l'écran de mon appareil.

Je la désire puissamment à présent, mais je sens que y aller trop vite la ferait fuir.

"tu as faim? Je peux t'amener dans une gargote sympa, tout prêt d'ici, ils font des pizzas excellentes..."

Elle a l'air de peser le pour et le contre.

"OK, j'ai faim de toutes façons"

Je marche à coté d'elle dans la rue déjà bien animée, elle est petite, effectivement! Mais plus que belle, je me retiens pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras.

Je commande deux pizzas bien garnies et j'adore la regarder dévorer la sienne. Je n'aime pas les filles qui chipotent la nourriture. Celles qui aiment bien manger sont aussi gourmandes au lit...

Je la fais rire. Elle a un bon sens de l'humour, et je sais d'expérience qu'une fille qu'on fait rire est à moitié conquise...

A la fin du repas je me jette à l'eau:

"Bella...Viens avec moi à mon hôtel , on ne peut pas tourner autour du pot, le temps joue contre nous...C'est maintenant ou jamais..."

Elle rougit et je me tiens au bord de la table tellement elle me fait envie.

Elle réfléchit puis murmure:

"maintenant..."

Je la prend par la main, laisse un billet de 20 dollars sur la table et la tire dans la rue.

Je l'enlace et pose enfin mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Un sentiment d'urgence s'empare de moi en sentant ses lèvres si douces contre les miennes. j'ai envie de la dévorer, de profiter de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau...

Ses lèvres sont chaudes, sa bouche a un gout délicieux, elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et elle aussi s'abandonne totalement dans ce baiser...Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, cette fille me fait extraordinairement envie...Ma langue rencontre la sienne, nous jouons ensemble, d'une manière à la fois tendre et passionnée...

Je la serre encore plus contre moi, pour qu'elle sente à quel point elle me plait, à quel point j'ai envie d'elle...

Elle frémit quand mon membre dur se presse contre son ventre, puis elle se rapproche de moi. Je rompt le baiser avant de la déshabiller et lui faire l'amour dans la rue. Je reprend un peu mes esprits et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Ses joues sont rouges, ses lèvres également, elle aussi a le souffle court...Et ses yeux sont si brillants d'excitation que je reprend ses lèvres immédiatement. Ma main quitte sa taille et glisse le long de son corps, pour aller caresser son sein gauche mais elle se tortille pour m'échapper.

Je relève la tête, plusieurs personnes nous regardent en riant.

Je la colle contre moi par les hanches et l'entraine en direction de mon hôtel. Elle résiste:

"je veux récupérer mes affaires d'abord"

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre du YMCA et elle boucle rapidement son sac à dos.

Je ne résiste pas quand elle me sourit et la prend à nouveau dans mes bras pour l'embrasser avidement.

Le trajet jusqu'à mon hôtel me parait incroyablement long, alors qu'il y a tout au plus 500 mètres...

A peine dans ma chambre d'hôtel je lui saute dessus et m'empare de ses lèvres. Le baiser est incroyablement érotique, il me donne envie de tellement plus.

Je l'allonge sur le lit et m'installe au dessus d'elle.

Elle est belle, tellement belle.

Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration haletante, son visage est rouge d'excitation, son regard est brulant...

Je lui soulève son tee shirt et elle m'aide à l'enlever. Elle porte un soutien gorge bleu foncé, qui met sa poitrine en valeur.

Je me penche et embrasse sa mâchoire, puis je lèche son cou, avant de mordiller ses mamelons à travers le coton du soutien gorge. Elle gémit et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux.

"j'ai envie de toi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'une fille..."

Elle ne répond pas mais son visage se colore encore plus.

Je dégrafe son soutien gorge et gémit en contemplant ses seins enfin libres.

Ils sont parfaits, pas très gros mais tout ronds et fermes. Exactement comme j'aime...

Je prend ses seins en coupe dans mes mains et suce alternativement ses mamelons dressés pour moi. Elle geint de bonheur sous la caresse, et la douceur de ses seins dans ma bouche associé à la sensualité de ses plaintes me rendent fou: je déboutonne son jean et elle soulève les hanches pour que je l'en débarrasse.

Elle ne porte plus qu'un string bleu et je caresse son ventre, ses cuisses, avant de venir frotter son intimité, qui est toute mouillée, je peux le sentir à travers le string.

Elle se tord de désir à présent et ma queue est si tendue pour elle que ça en devient douloureux. Je fais rouler le string le long de ses hanches puis de ses cuisses et le jette à terre.

Je la contemple un instant, proie nue et consentante sur mon lit, avant de fondre sur son intimité.

J'embrasse ses cuisses puis remonte vers sa petite chatte mouillée de désir. Je pose mes lèvres sur la partie la plus intime d'elle même et commence à la gouter, la lécher, la sucer, la mordiller, l'aspirer...

Elle a bon gout, le gout de son désir est fort, salé, il m'enivre. Elle crie et ondule des hanches sous la caresse, et je la plaque fermement contre le matelas en posant un bras sur son ventre.

Je n'en peux plus, j'ai trop besoin de passer à la vitesse supérieure alors je laisse son sexe et me relève ,affamé. Elle geint de frustration.

"ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que le début, je vais te donner tout le plaisir que tu mérites d'avoir"

Je vire mon tee shirt et elle m'aide à déboutonner mon jean. Nos doigts tremblent un peu.

"vite! j'ai trop envie!"

Sa voix est si pleine de désir que ça envoie directement une décharge électrique dans ma queue, et comme au même moment ses doigts rencontrent mon sexe, je manque de venir tout de suite.

Mon jean tombe à terre, et mon boxer le rejoins immédiatement.

Elle prend mon membre dans sa main ,fermement, et le cajole de l'autre. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir l'incroyable douceur de la caresse, mais si elle continue je vais jouir dans ses mains, alors je la renverse en arrière et attrape vite fait un préservatif sur ma table de nuit et l'enfile le plus vite possible.

Je lui écarte les cuisses et lui sourit. Elle me sourit aussi et sa voix se fait suppliante:

"viens! j'en peux plus! j'ai trop envie!"

Je m'installe à genoux entre ses cuisses et elle ne se fait pas prier pour les écarter au maximum.

Je me positionne contre sa petite fente, puis prend son menton dans une de mes mains, je veux la voir quand je vais la pénétrer.

"regarde moi..."

Elle obéit et je me glisse en elle d'un coup de rein puissant.

Elle est étroite, et très serrée, et je ne parviens pas à la pénétrer du premier coup, je m'y reprend à trois fois avant de buter enfin au fond de son ventre.

Un long cri nous échappe à tousles deux à ce moment là.

Je maintiens tout le temps son visage dans ma direction, je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Voir ses joues rougir, ses yeux se troubler, sa bouche s'entrouvrir et son expression refléter toute les sensations que lui procurent cette pénétration manquent m'envoyer au 7° ciel.

Je ne la ménage pas, et commence à aller et venir fermement en elle. Elle bascule son bassin , soulevant ses hanches et je la pénètre plus profondément encore. Je soulève ses cuisses et la prend très fermement.

Elle crie à chaque fois que je m'enfonce en elle, et ses cris, associés à la vision incroyablement excitante de mon sexe entrant et sortant du sien me font passer à la vitesse supérieure:

je la retourne vivement sur le ventre, ignorant ses protestations et lui soulève les hanches:

"cambre toi! plus que ça! encore plus! là voilà! accroche toi!"

Je m'enfonce d'un seul coup en elle et son long cri de plaisir m'encourage à donner un rythme encore plus soutenu.

Je sais que je vais jouir rapidement, alors je vais câliner son clitoris, pour qu'elle prenne son pied avant que je ne prenne le mien.

"vas-y ma belle, je veux que tu jouisses, je veux que tu cries de plaisir, vas-y bébé, fais le..."

Elle se cambre et ses cris se transforment en un long hurlement tandis que je sens ses fines parois se resserrer sur ma queue fichée en elle, elle jouit longuement et je pousse trois ou quatre fois au fond de son ventre avant de me répandre en elle, criant à mon tour ,perdu dans l'orgasme le plus fabuleux de toute ma vie...

Je m'effondre sur le coté, avec elle dans mes bras. Nos corps se lovent instinctivement l'un contre l'autre, nous glissons un peu, tellement nous avons transpiré, mais c'est agréable.

Et nous mettons un long moment à nous remettre du plaisir incroyable que nous venons de nous donner.

Je caresse son visage, trempé de sueur et marqué par le plaisir.

Quand nos cœurs battent à nouveau normalement je l'entraine dans la salle de bains. Nous avons bien mérité une bonne douche...

Je la savonne longuement, profitant de la douceur de sa peau, de la chaleur et de la fermeté de ses seins, glissant mes mains partout sur son corps, l'apprenant par cœur. Je veux toute ma vie me souvenir de cette fille, je ne l'aurai à moi que cette nuit, mais je veux en profiter totalement.

Elle se laisse complétement aller sous mes mains, et quand j'ai enfin fini de la cajoler elle s'occupe à son tour de moi.

Je la laisse me savonner, je souris de la voir se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mes épaules et la haut de mon dos. J'aime comme elle me caresse, à la fois doucement, mais très sensuellement.

Elle est terriblement érotique…

Elle passe ses mains partout sur moi, sauf sur ma queue qui a depuis longtemps retrouvé toute sa vigueur… Je sais qu'elle joue, qu'elle me taquine mais je ne tiens pas très longtemps et guide ses mains vers mon sexe tendu à bloc.

Elle m'effleure à peine puis soudain me prend à pleine mains, me faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir. Je la regarde me savonner, mon souffle est court, je tends les mains pour caresser ses seins.

Elle règle l'eau à peine tiède et nous rince. J'adore voir la mousse couler le long de son corps, surtout autour de ses seins, et le long de la cambrure de ses reins…

Quand nous sommes complètement rincés elle s'accroupit et se met à lécher ma queue à petits coups de langue rapides. Je pose ma main sur sa nuque et la guide, lui faisant comprendre que je veux plus, tellement plus…

Elle me prend enfin en bouche et je gémis ,en proie à la sensation géniale d'être dans sa bouche. Elle me fait ça bien, elle m'aspire, me suce , me lèche.

Je ne tiens pas très longtemps, et la préviens:

« je vais venir, c'est trop bon…écarte toi si tu veux! »

Mais elle continue de plus belle et je sens une vague d'électricité se répandre le long de mes reins, puis se propager dans mon sexe et je jouis dans sa bouche, à longues giclées, en râlant de bonheur.

Je reprend mes esprits et la regarde se relever, avec l'air de l'oiseau qui vient de manger le canari.

Je la serre contre moi, et elle vient m'embrasser. Je goute ma jouissance pour la première fois dans sa bouche…

« c'était la première fois que je faisais ça » murmure-t-elle.

J'ai du mal à y croire.

« tu veux dire que tu n'avais jamais fait une pipe?! »

Elle est une experte pourtant!

Elle rosit:

« non, la première fois que je prenais dans la bouche… »

Oh…

« merci alors… »

Je la sèche et nous retournons sur le lit.

Je m'allonge sur le dos et elle s'installe sur moi, me caresse longuement, en insistant sur mon torse et les muscles de mes bras…

Nous nous embrassons encore et encore, de plus en plus avidement.

Je la retourne sur le dos et j'explore la totalité de son corps, comme tout à l'heure sous la douche, mais cette fois-ci avec ma langue.

Je savoure la douceur de la peau de son cou, celle de ses bras, je joue longuement avec ses seins, je la chatouille en mordillant son ventre, je découvre qu'elle adore qu'on l'embrasse juste en haut des fesses, que la peau derrière son genou est tellement fine que simplement l'embrasser la fait rougir…

Quand j'ai fini de la faire mienne elle me supplie de la prendre encore.

Je suis moi aussi de nouveau dur comme un roc et je lui tend un préservatif.

Elle le déroule le long de ma queue et je l'admire en silence, elle est belle, concentrée et incroyablement sensuelle.

Elle se met d'elle-même sur le ventre et je la fait relever dans la position qui me convient. Elle frémit en sentant mon sexe se frotter contre le sien, et je sourit en la voyant se tenir au barreaux du lit.

Je m'enfonce en elle d'un coup sec et elle ne peut retenir un cri.

Je m'immobilise un instant, elle est plus ouverte que la première fois, mais elle est étroite et je lui laisse un peu de temps pour s'adapter à moi. Elle est plus chaude encore que tout à l 'heure, et toujours aussi douce.

Je ressors presque entièrement d'elle et m'enfonce profondément et rapidement. Elle crie à chaque fois que je renouvelle ce geste et bientôt ses cris sont continus, tant le rythme que j'instaure est rapide.

Cette fois je veux la voir jouir et je me retire pour la faire installer sur le dos.

Je m'enfonce en elle et bute contre son clitoris à chaque poussée.

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre, elle passe ses deux mains dans mes cheveux, se met à gémir fortement et je la regarde jouir, elle roule la tête sur les cotés, comme incapable de supporter autant de plaisir.

Quand ses cris d'extase se calment je la retourne à nouveau et l'empale facilement sur mon membre chauffé à blanc. Je pousse fort, presque violement et jouis à nouveau , la tenant par la taille pour la rapprocher le plus possible de moi.

Je ne veux pas la lâcher. J'en suis incapable.

Je la prend dans mes bras et je l'embrasse, puis nous parlons longtemps.

De nos études, de nos vies, de nos parents.

Mais pas de nous. Pas de nous deux. Pas un mot sur le fait que nous ne nous reverrons plus, que cette nuit est la seule que nous aurons.

Nous en profitons simplement.

Vers 4H00 du matin je suis dur à nouveau, et elle vient s'installer sur moi. Je l'aide à se glisser sur mon sexe, et elle me chevauche ,doucement au début, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Je la regarde se déhancher, ses seins se balançant en rythme, je vois son visage rougir, j'écarte ses cheveux de son visage en sueur pour mieux la voir jouir et quand elle explose dans le plaisir, yeux fermés, tête renversée en arrière, bouche ouverte dans un cri libérateur, je viens moi aussi et la jouissance cette fois me laisse pantelant…

Nous restons simplement collés l'un contre l'autre, chacun jouant avec les cheveux de l'autre, ne parlant que rarement, profitant de cette nuit magique. Quand l'aube vient faire pâlir le ciel je m'habille sommairement et vais chercher des beignets et du café.

Quand je reviens dans la chambre elle m'offre un sourire si pur et si innocent que mon cœur se serre. Cette fille est formidable, je pourrais en tomber amoureux si facilement…

Je me déshabille et elle se lèche les babines en découvrant les beignets.

J'en coupe un en morceaux et les lui fait manger du bout des doigts. Elle rit avec moi et quand elle a finit elle lèche sensuellement mes doigts, en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

A son tour elle me fait manger, mais une idée me vient:

Je la fais allonger et pose des petits bouts de beignets sur son corps, puis viens les cueillir avec ma langue.

Elle frémit et se redresse sur ses coudes pour me regarder faire.

Quand j'ai fini de manger sur son corps, nous buvons notre café en nous tenant par la main.

Nous jetons sans nous concerter un regard à mon réveil puis nous nous sourions misérablement.

Plus que deux heures…

Encore deux heures…

Je l'allonge sur le dos et je sais ce que je veux pour cette peut-être ultime fois: je veux qu'elle jouisse contre ma bouche.

Je la lèche, fermant les yeux pour imprimer dans mes esprits à la fois son gout, son odeur, ses formes et le bruit si doux de ses gémissements de plaisir.

Je maintiens fermement ses hanches et amplifie mes caresses, continuant de plus belle quand elle se met à pleurnicher et me supplier:

« arrête! C'est trop! C'est trop intense! Arrête! »

Mais ses mains crispées dans mes cheveux me disent le contraire et je sais qu'elle va jouir bientôt.

Et moins d'une minute après avoir commencer à me demander d'arrêter elle me supplie de continuer, et bientôt elle n'est plus capable de parler, ses mots deviennent incohérents, avant de se transformer en de longs cris de plaisir pur.

Je remonte le long de son corps pantelant et la bascule sur le coté.

Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle accepte cette manière de s'aimer mais je tente le tout pour le tout, je ne veux pas regretter de ne pas avoir osé…

Je caresse ses fesses, doucement, puis glisse mes doigts contre son petit trou.

Elle sursaute mais ne cherche pas à se dégager.

Je continue mon exploration et elle gémis doucement quand je réussis à glisser un doigt en elle.

Son souffle se fait court et elle bouge les hanches.

« tu veux bien Bella? Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour comme ça? »

« je ne sais pas…je ne l'ai jamais fait avant, j'ai peur… »

Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

« on peut essayer, je te jure d'arrêter si ça ne te plait pas, ou si tu as mal… »

Elle réfléchit un peu.

« d'accord, mais tu arrêtes dès que je le dis, OK? »

« promis… »

Je tend la main et prend un dernier préservatif. Je suis terriblement excité. Je vais être le premier à l'aimer ainsi, je sais que c'est important, je vais la marquer, mais je veux que ce soit positivement. Je sais déjà que je n'oublierai jamais cette fille, je veux qu'elle se souvienne elle aussi toujours de moi…Je continue mes caresses, mouillant mes doigts de salive, et elle se met à bouger en rythme, gémissant doucement.

« je peux essayer ? Je vais y aller doucement, je te le jure »

« oui, doucement… »

Je glisse ma queue contre son petit trou et continue à la caresser, elle finit par tendre les reins vers moi et j'appuye doucement, m'introduisant à peine en elle.

Je sens qu'elle retient sa respiration, tendue.

« caresse toi, touche ton petit bouton, ça t'aidera à te détendre »

Elle obéit et je le sens se laisser aller contre mon torse.

J 'appuye plus fort et glisse en elle, la pénétrant presque à moitié.

Elle laisse échapper un petit pleur et je m'immobilise.

Elle respire fortement et je décide de faire une pause.

Je caresse ses seins et passe une main sur son clitoris. Elle soulève la jambe pour m'en faciliter l'accès.

Quand elle est à nouveau prête je m'enfonce totalement , millimètre par millimètre.

Quand je suis enfoncé jusqu'à la garde je dois faire appel à tout mon self control pour ne pas brusquer les choses.

Elle bouge elle-même les hanches pour imprimer un va et vient, et j'accélère le rythme, attentif à ses réactions.

J'ai du mal à ne pas la prendre sauvagement, tant le plaisir est violent pour moi, elle est si serrée, si douce, les sensations autour de ma queue sont extrêmes…

Elle halète fortement et je m'immobilise, inquiet:

« Bella? Ça va? »

« oui! C'est…c'est bon! Ça fait du bien! »

Ces paroles me font perdre l'esprit et je la bascule sur le ventre, sans sortir d'elle et tout en la plaquant fermement contre le matelas je la martèle, m'enfonçant dans son corps, au plus profond de son être, ressortant et m'enfonçant à nouveau, en râlant d'un plaisir incommensurable.

Elle est déchainée aussi et ne cesse de hurler que pour me supplier de la prendre plus fort…

Je finis par la faire mettre à quatre pattes pour avoir accès à son clitoris et elle se laisse immédiatement faire.

Quand je commence à frotter son petit bouton tout en prenant fermement ses reins, elle part dans l'orgasme et je serre ses hanches à lui faire mal, m'enfonçant en elle si vivement que je crois me perdre quand le plaisir me submerge, m'amenant loin, très loin, plus loin que je n'aurais cru possible.

Ensuite nous restons longtemps accrochés l'un à l'autre sous l'eau chaude de la douche, nous embrassant à perdre haleine. Tellement connectés l'un à l'autre, tellement intimes que je ne savais pas que c'était possible….

Je jette mes affaires en vrac dans mon sac, sans jamais relâcher notre étreinte, je vais être en retard, mais j'ai tellement envie de rester là, avec elle.

Je pleure avec elle quand nous montons dans le taxi qui nous amène à l'aéroport, nous nous embrassons tout le trajet, je ne regarde pas une seule fois par la fenêtre cette ville que j'aime tant, préférant apprendre par cœur le visage de la fille qui m'a tant donné, je la prend en photo aussi, parce que j'ai peur sinon de finir par croire à un rêve…

Quand j'embarque et que nous devons nous séparer, notre dernier baiser a un gout de cendre, mais aussi de gratitude…

Je la regarde une dernière fois, elle me sourit à travers ses larmes. Plusieurs vitres nous séparent mais je plaque mes mains contre celle qui est la plus proche de moi et articule:

« je t'aime »

Elle me sourit et me répond de la même manière:

« moi aussi »

Je lui souris une dernière fois et prend le couloir me menant à l'avion, poussé par une hôtesse impatiente. Je me retourne plusieurs fois, je l'aperçois, toujours à la même place, de plus en plus petite, jusqu'à ce que le couloir tourne à angle droit. Alors je glisse ma main dans ma poche et serre entre mes doigts le petit bout de papier sur lequel elle m'a écrit son numéro de portable et son adresse mail.

Comme une promesse, comme un espoir.

-

-

-

**_Aprés le concours, je ferai une suite à cet OS! donc en novembre!_**


	2. la cordillère des Andes

_**Edward PDV**_

Le train cahote un peu plus que d'habitude et je m'accroche d'une main au siège et de l'autre je serre Bella plus fort contre moi.

Elle me sourit et risque un œil au dehors.

Mais elle gémit et enfouit sa tête contre mon torse.

Je ris en embrassant son crane.

Mais moi-même qui n'aie pas le vertige j'ai un peu peur de regarder. La cordillère des Andes en train, c'est quand même impressionnant !

Ca fait presque un an que nous voyageons, à présent. Avec juste notre sac à dos et notre envie de découvrir le monde.

L'année qui a suivie notre rencontre à New York nous a paru à tous les deux très longue, malgré nos conversations quotidiennes via skype.

Elle est venue passer les vacances de Noël chez moi, et comme je m'y attendais toute ma famille l'a adorée, et moi je suis allé chez elle pour les vacances de printemps.

Ca ne faisait pas beaucoup et on se manquait énormément.

Mais notre éloignement a aussi eu des avantages : on a pu réfléchir, discuter, apprendre à se connaître vraiment sans que le sexe n'interfère.

Et en mai notre décision était prise !

J'ai terminé mes études cette année là, pas Bella mais elle a décidé de prendre une année sabbatique.

Nos familles ont été un peu étonnées de notre décision mais l'ont respectée.

Bella et moi avons travaillé tout au long de cette année scolaire là, en plus de nos études, moi dans un starbuck et elle dans une pizzeria.

En juin elle m'a rejoint chez moi et nous avons travaillé durant deux mois au magasin des Newton, économisant chaque dollar gagné pour partir.

Et début septembre on s'est enfin envolés tous les deux pour notre tour du monde.

On s'est posé à Las Vegas, ou on s'est mariés, ne révélant la nouvelle à nos familles que le lendemain (Alice a mit deux mois avant de nous reparler au téléphone !) puis on est allé directement en Inde.

Le choc culturel a été violent mais fabuleux. On est ensuite allés en Afrique, en Europe et nous voici en Amérique du Sud.

Nous savions, bien sur, que nous allions changer, murir, évoluer durant ce voyage mais à ce point là, on ne s'en doutait pas !

Notre couple est encore plus solide.

Nous avons vu des choses magnifiques et d'autres tragiques.

On a pleuré et rit, et surtout on s'est aimés. Même maintenant j'ai toujours autant envie d'elle !

Et nos projets ont évolué encore.

On pensait tout simplement rentrer au bercail après notre année de voyage.

On va le faire mais pour se préparer à mieux repartir.

Bella va faire une année de fac de plus, pendant laquelle je travaillerai en tant que biologiste, pour nous constituer un petit capital. Mes parents acceptent qu'on vive dans le studio au dessus du garage.

Et après on retournera en Afrique, ou nous avons noué des contacts. Bella travaillera en tant qu'enseignante dans une école de brousse et moi dans un hôpital, avec des ONG.

On n'a pas peur.

On sera ensemble.

Une secousse plus forte nous colle contre la paroi et je m'empare des lèvres de ma femme.

La vieille femme en face de nous sourit en nous regardant.

Bella lui rend son sourire, tout en prenant la chèvre sur ses genoux.

Oui, nous voyageons avec une chèvre, qu'un paysan a offerte à Bella quand nous sommes arrivés au Pérou, le mois dernier.

On se fait très bien aux coutumes locales, surtout de ce genre là !

Et puis, la petite bête est gentille, affectueuse.

Nous l'avons appelée Nessie, sur une idée de Bella.

J'adore la voir s'occuper d'elle, parce que je sais que dans quelques années elle sera une excellente maman.

Lors de mon road trip en solitaire d'il y a deux ans j'avais pensé que ce voyage était l'un des plus grands moments de ma vie.

Mais il a été supplanté par ma rencontre avec Bella, et bien plus encore par notre vie commune, depuis plus d'un an.

Je me demande ce que la vie nous réservera, et je suis prêt à accepter l'inattendu, surtout après que le hasard m'ait offert mon amour, ma Bella.

_**Ndla : oui je sais…Je devais faire une suite bien avant ! Et là c'est juste une conclusion ! Mais je n'allais pas refaire une fic pour dire que tout va bien pour eux, et je n'ai pas envie de faire une fic sur leur voyage, c'est trop dur de décrire la vie dans des pays que je ne connais pas.**_

_**Et puis j'ai plein de projets d'histoires tout à fait autres.**_

_**Mais je voulais vous donner de leurs nouvelles !**_

_**Voilà, ils vont bien, ils sont heureux et très amoureux. Ils auront des enfants un jour (en plus de leur chèvre !) et seront des gens formidables, ouverts, tolérants, à l'écoute des autres.**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience !**_


End file.
